vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami (One Piece)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Nami, 'also known by her epithet "'Cat Burglar", is the navigator of the Straw Hats who was initially introduced as a thief who detested pirates and stole from them, tagging along Luffy with dubious loyalty to him. However, it is revealed that her surrogate home, the Conomi Archipelago, was occupied by the Arlong Pirates and she only wished to buy her home back. When Luffy freed the archipelago from Arlong’s grip, she fully joined the Straw Hats afterward. Nami is an exceptional navigator, able to read the weather with perfect accuracy then give instructions to pilot the ship through any storm, and is responsible for showing the way to the next island. While Nami isn't freakishly strong like her crewmates, she uses a weapon called the Clima-Tact, later upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact and currently the Sorcery Clima-Tact to manipulate the weather on a small scale, giving her a great range of tricks and attacks. Her thievery skills are also quite useful from time to time. Her years of thievery have given her a sly and wily personality, as she isn't above taking advantage of or blackmailing her own crew mates. Despite these greedy personality traits, she is still very loyal to the crew, though they do get on her nerves from time to time, and their journey would have been nigh impossible without her near-supernatural abilities to read the ocean currents and predict weather phenomena, leading some to wonder if she's actually a witch. Her dream is to draw a map of the world, which she was unable to realize until Luffy managed to free her and her island from the tyrannical rule of the Fishman pirate Arlong. She owes a great deal to the others and especially Luffy for this, and is often the only member of the crew other than Zoro to personally confront or remind him of the deep, gut-wrenching choices that he must face. She spent the past two years studying meteorology on Weatheria, boosting her skills both in navigation and with her Clima-Tact. She can now use it to help her out in all manner of situations. As of Enies Lobby, her first bounty was 16,000,000 Berries. After the timeskip, and as of the events of Dressrosa, second and current bounty is 66,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-B, Likely Low 7-C | 7-C | Low 7-B | Low 7-B, far higher with Zeus Name: Nami, epithet "Cat Burglar" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 18 (Pre-Timeskip), 20 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Thief, Former Chief of Staff of the Arlong Pirates. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense changes in the weather), Genius Intelligence, High Staff Proficiency, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Technomagic (via Clima-Tact), Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation (She can spawn mirages of herself), Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can create rain and fog), Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning bolts), Heat Manipulation (Can create hot air), Cold Manipulation (Can create cool air) | Same as before, Vehicular Mastery, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage) | Same as before, Stronger Weather Manipulation, Invisibility (via Mirage Tempo) | Same as before, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers out of sea clouds), Cloud Manipulation (Can use sea clouds to attack enemies and create roads capable of supporting a boat), Chain Manipulation and Intangibility (via Black Ball: Raiun Rod), Homing Attack, Snow Manipulation (via Snow Cloud) | All previous abilities, stronger Weather Manipulation, Limited Size Manipulation (Applies only to her upgraded Sorcery Clima Tact), Immaterial Intangibility and Lightning Absorption (Applies only to Zeus), Flight (via riding on top of Zeus), Statistics Amplification (Can make Zeus stronger with her Clima-Tact) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Defeated Miss Valentine alongside Vivi and defeated Miss Doublefinger) | City Block level (Defeated Satori's brothers, when one of them could use an Impact Dial), likely Small Town level (via scaling) | Town level (Defeated Kalifa with two attacks) | Small City level+ (Incapacitated Baby 5 with a single strike, albeit it was after Baby 5 tanked an attack from Franky. She was capable of harming Monet with a normal attack, albeit through heat, which bypasses Monet's ability to turn into snow) | Small City level+ (Shouldn't be weaker than before), far higher with Zeus Speed: High Hypersonic (Could keep up with Zala), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to Enel's lightning), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | At least Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to and evaded attacks from Kalifa), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Charlotte Brûlée) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ (Defeated Miss Valentine with one attack alongside Vivi) | City Block Class, likely Small Town Class | Likely Town Class (She could block a kick from Kalifa) | Small City level+ (Given that she has the capacity to use Blue Walk) | Small City level+, Unknown with Zeus Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Halted Miss Doublefinger's charge with a wounded leg) | City Block level (Can sustain the recoil from an Impact Dial), likely Small Town level (Via powerscaling) | Town level (Withstood a knee to the face from Kalifa) | Small City level+ (Her body was strong enough to use Sanji's Blue Walk technique) | Small City level+ (During the Wholecake arc, she seemingly took a beating from Charlotte Galette before being incapacitated) Stamina: High, able to continue battling while sustaining serious injuries such as stabs (Evident when she fought Miss Doublefinger and Kalifa). Range: Several hundred meters, Kilometers with Weather Manipulation and lightning strikes. Standard Equipment: Clima-Tact (weapon that resembles Nami's original three piece bo-staff only made of steel and are hollow) | Same as before | Perfect Clima-Tact (the upgraded form of the Clima-Tact) | Same as before | Sorcery Clima Tact | Perfect Sorcery Clima Tact and Zeus Intelligence: At least Gifted, possibly Genius. A highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, Nami plans on creating a map of the world using these skills, is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them, has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line despite running a high fever Weaknesses: Cannot control the trajectory of her lightnings, potentially hurting allies and foes at the same time | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Clima-Tact= Each piece of the Clima-Tact has a button and is capable of creating a bubble of air each with its own different properties. When the pieces are combined together in certain combinations and activated by a button located on a piece connected within the combination, they produce a variety of different results. Some of these results are useful in a combat situation, however some are best left to interpretation. Basics *'Heat Ball:' Produced from the "Heat Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. *'Cool Ball:' Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. *'Thunder Ball:' Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. Battle Uses *'Cyclone Tempo:' Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" spinning torwards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that'll blow her opponent away. The the X will return to Nami like a boomerang. *'Mirage Tempo:' Nami use the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction, allowing Nami to disappear and create an illusory copy of herself. *'Thunderbolt Tempo:' Nami first uses "Rain Tempo" and "Sprinkler" to moisten the air. She then uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler. Afterwards, she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami then continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a powerful lightning bolt strikes her opponent. *'Tornado Tempo:' The only function that Usopp apparently installed in the Clima-Tact to be used in battle and not devised by Nami. He explains that this attack can only be used once and should be used only when the situation calls for it. Nami first combines the three pieces together into a T. In a bright flash from each end, two clockwork doves burst out and ensnare her opponent. The T then starts to spin rapidly until it finally shoots the captured enemy with extreme centrifugal force. After that, the doves become unusableand the function cannot be used again unless they are reinstalled. *'Fog Tempo:' By creating a "Cool Ball" and using it against a fire user, a massive fog is created due to the water vapor in the air increasing in density from the rapidly heating cold air. The fog is used to blind the opponent so that Nami can easily land an attack on them. |-|Perfect Clima-Tact= The upgraded form of the Clima-Tact. On each piece, there is now a ball containing what can be assumed to be a Dial. All of its offensive uses are basically several times stronger than they were beforeand there is now next to no indication of it having any useless functions to hinder Nami down. Perfect Clima-Tact Battle Uses All moves Nami could previously use with the first Clima-Tact are upgraded with the Perfect Clima-Tact. *'Thunderbolt Tempo:' With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. Unfortunatelydue to its increased range and power, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. *'Thunder Charge:' Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". *'Swing Arm:' After charging the piece with electricity with Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest ofstaff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. *'Cool Charge:' Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". **'Mirage Tempo:' Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents, however, with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in a blanket of air to make herself invisible. ***'Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana:' An further upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" technique that creates multiple images of Nami using reflections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short or kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only a few attacks are real, this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. *'Cyclone Tempo:' An upgraded form of the original Cyclone Tempo that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to the adjacent piece. She then throws the oblong two-piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful. However, it seems to have lost its boomerang aspect, meaning that Nami has run over the battlefield in order to retrieve the two pieces that were thrown; or maybe it was because Nami has only started using the upgraded Perfect Clima-Tact when she employed this move. *'Cloudy Tempo:' A completely revamped version of Cloudy Tempo. With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. However, the clouds are too thin to create lightning. **'Rain Tempo:' A completely revamped version of Rain Tempo. With this, Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud. *'Dark Cloud Tempo:' Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. **'Thunder Lance Tempo:' Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of the lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electrical damage to their body. |-|Sorcery Clima-Tact= The newest form of Nami's Clima-Tact that she obtained after studying at a meteorology research island. *'Mirage Tempo:' An upgraded version of the previous Mirage Tempos from her other Clima-Tacts that allows her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. When she swings the Clima-Tact again, the mirage is released. *'Gust Sword:' Nami points one of the Clima-Tact pieces at an enemy and it emits a strong gust of wind, strong enough to send someone twice her size flying. *'Black Hole Lion Rod:' Creates a movable cloud that electrocutes people. *'Thunder Trap:' Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. It was first seen being used against a small Dragon on Punk Hazard. *'Heat Egg:' Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. *'Milky Ball:' Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). *'Weather Egg:' Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. **'Thunder Breed Tempo:' After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. **'Rain Tempo:' After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. This was first used to escape the Big Mom Pirates. **'Rain Spark:' Works the same as Rain Tempo. This was first used to soften Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers. *'Thunderbolt Tempo:' Nami swings down her Clima-Tact and calls down a powerful lightning bolt to strike her opponent. It seems to require no additional preparation unlike her previous Thunderbolt Tempos. This was first used to strike down Charlotte Brûlée. *'Shower Tempo:' Creates a small cloud used to take a shower. *'Milky Road:' Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. It was first used to create a path to Punk Hazard over the sea of flames. *'Grow Up:' Due to Usopp incorporating the growth abilities of his Pop Greens into the second model of the Sorcery Clima-Tact, it can now change size. Whenever Nami squeezes the handle she can extend the size of the staff, where the new length is determined by the amount of pressure that is applied. |-|Zeus= Towards the end of the Whole Cake Island Arc, Nami has obtained, captured and persuaded Big Mom's thundercloud homie, Zeus, into becoming her servant. It now lives inside of this clima-tact, adding its immense weather-based powers to the weapon's existing weather-based capabilities. *'Zeus Breeze Tempo:' Nami feeds Zeus several Black Balls and a Weather Egg with a thunder cloud inside, causing it to grow to a massive size, before maneuvering her Clima-Tact to manipulate them from within Zeus, to strike her target with a large lightning bolt. *'Ninpo: Raitei (Ninja Art: Thunderbolt):' After summoning Zeus and feeding him a Weather Egg, Nami swings her Clima-Tact downward with Zeus following the movement and striking her target and surrounding area with a massive electric discharge. Key: Arabasta Saga | Skypiea Saga | Enies Lobby Saga to Thriller Bark Arc | Dressrosa Saga | Whole Cake Arc Gallery Nami_Pre_TS_Render.png Others Notable Victories: Curly Brace (Cave Story) Curly's profile (Post-Timeskip Nami and battle took place at Mimiga Village) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's profile (Skypiea Saga Nami was used) Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's profile (Both at Low 7-B, speed equalized) Shantae (Shantae (Verse) Shantae's profile (Speed Equalized, Current Nami) Lucifer (Monster Strike) Lucifer's profile (Both at 7-C versions. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Thieves Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Staff Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pirates Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shueisha